the_hunger_games_usersfandomcom-20200213-history
Richby Fanfic
It was a cold day and Jerby was sitting in the bench outside the school. Everything was gray and the clouds parched the sky barely letting the sunlight. He sighed as he felt how the intese unhappiness continued to sleep in the bottom of his stomach. "Life kinda sucks." Jerby admitted. He was supposed to be inside a classroom blowing his brains off but he just couldn't. The chains of life had him trapped in an unending cycle called routine that seemed to never end. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Even Saturday and Sunday where dull for Jerby. He would sometimes lay in his bed all night long with his mind blank. Not thinking. Not sleeping. Sometimes it seemed like he wouldn't even breath to live. The ten hours from sunset to sunrise had transformed into some sort of jail for Jerby, he will drag himself out of the bed and look to the mirror just to see the dark shade under his eyes that indicated the bad habit at night. His body seemed to be ready for collapse at any point. His lips would sometimes be sealled like a tomb as he spoke the least amount of time he could. The teachers knew this and when they instinctly asked a question to the boy they will change in midway from saying his name to saying another one. Jerby tugged the sleeves of his dull dark red sweater so they covered his hands. His nails holding the cotton robe so it would role back to his wrists. Just then he felt how two bare hands rested in the back of the bench each one in a side of Jerby's body. Jerby turned around and lifted his head. He met that slightly tanned face with brown eyes and a cute boyish smile. "Richie... What are you doing here?" Jerby asked. His lip slighly pouting as his eyes seemed to widen like if he was an animal feeling something was going to happen in the proximity. "You should be in class and you know it." Richie replied. Richie wore a blue shirt with a white grid that divided the shirt into squares. It wrapped around his body perfectly and the top two bottons where undone revealing his defined neck and hinting towards his chest. "I could ask you the same. Why are you out of class?" Jerby asked looking curiously at Rich. "You never skip class. You are a perfect student." He added and Richie's lips slightly curved. "I was fed up with you not being gone all the time. The teachers already systeaticly skip your name when they take the register and when you are in class you seem to be exhausted." Richie explained before quickly adding. "Plus I followed you." Jerby felt the urge to smile at the other boy but tried to suprese the smile. When he heard the word exhaustion the wave of nausea caused by his lack of sleep returned, sending uneasy vibrations through his eyes, begging them to close. "I am exhausted and you are a stalker." Richie seemed to grin when he heard the words, what Jerby had just said could be either taken in an offensive way or a playful way and Richie took it the playful way to an extreme level. "So tell me why are you so exhausted?" "Because life tires me." Jerby statted and with that Richie was no longer playful. Richie instinctly wrapped his strong arms across Jerby's chest. Jerby gasped as this happened and Richie neared his lips to Jerby's ear. "Never, ever again say that." Jerby seemed to breath slower as he felt Richie press himself into him over the bench and he moved to a side leaving a gap for Richie to sit in. He nodded at the kiwi boy to sit in by his side and Rich did so, with an arm resting over Jerby's shoulder. "Tell me why life tires you, I'll tell you what makes you keep living." Richie said as he gently massaged with is thumb Jerby's collar bone. Jerby didn't notice that but he replied. "I don't have anybody. I just see everybody falling in love and I just stand here slowly dying of pity directed at myself." Jerby explained and as soon as he finished talking Richie interjected. "You have me." Richie replied and Jerby was shocked as he watched those soft lips saying those words, he must of be messing with him. "W-What do you mean?" Jerby asked as he continued staring at Richie's pink lips. "I love you. I always have." Richie said and he started closing the gap between both faces. He could hear how Jerby was breathing as he enclosed the gap between both. Then their lips touched and a bridge of sparks built between the unexisting gap. In both stomachs the red butterflies woke up and started flying around. It felt as if some escaped their cage and flew into the gray roofless trap outside. Richie then bit slightly on Jerby's lip and the other boy opened his mouth. He slowly entered the cavity and explored it, enjoying every second of it. Richie deepened the kiss and Jerby jerked away, staring at Richie with a mixture of lust and fear. "I went too fast." "Yes." "I'm sorry." "It's ok." Jerby looked up and saw the caring face of Richie who forced him to smile. He was virtually perfect for him but he knew he would soon have to leave as the school was about to end. "Hey Jerby. Can I ask you something?" Richie asked as he looked timidly at Jerby. "Sure, what is it?" Jerby asked, his cheeks slightly pigmented with red. "Want to... Eh... Hang out after school at my house? I understand if-" Richie started but the other boy cut him off. "Yes I would love to." Jerby said and for the first time, he smiled. His teeth white as pearls and his eyes hidden behind those glasses faintly glowing. "Ok... There are about five minutes until the bell rings. Should we start going?" Richie asked looking towards the building and then back to Jerby. "Sure." And with that the two boys got up and started walking down the street. They turned in the curves as they entered the redidential area that had green yards that were way too peaceful and perfect. It was not the nicest feeling as the few eldery people in the area seemed to examinate both teenagers with precision and judgemental looks instead of caring of their own problems. It took them about half an hour to reach the house. When they arrived the house they moved up to the bedroom. They both sat in the bed and Jerby asked "What should we do now?" "You are tired. You should sleep." Richie stated coldly but at the same time in a sweet voice. "It'ss barely five, there is no way I'm gonna sleep now." Jerby protested but Richie already pulled him down to the bed and both boys took off their shoes. "Then lay with me here." Richie seemed to partially beg as he wrapped his arm around Jerby. Jerby nodded and Richie moved his lips to Jerby's cheek and placed a soft kiss in it. They layed like this for a long moment before Jerby's exhaustion kicked in and he seemed to be about to collapse into the land of dreams. "Richie... I love you..." Murmured Jerby and with that his eyelids shut and he started breathing slower. "I also love you." Richie replied and he stayed like that for hours, Jerby's head resting on his chest, his arms holding him still and his heart matching his loved one's. THE END.